TX-20002
Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps classes are held in Room 502, Bld 500, Lockhart High School in Lockhart, Texas. We are not a recruiting tool for the Military Forces. However, we do use a highly structured approach to instill performance discipline and achieve established corps and academic goals. Cadet Guide All cadets are given a personal AFJROTC Cadet Guide to keep, to follow and review. It's their responsibility to know the information contained in it. The Cadet Guide outlines AFJROTC participation, Standards of Behavior and Dress Code. These standards are derived from Lockhart ISD Dress and Behavior Student Handbook, as well as AFJROTC Regulations. Curriculum AFJROTC courses are: Aerospace Science-1/Freshmen/Leadership Education 1- A Journey into Aviation History & Physical Education Aerospace Science-2/Sophomores/Leadership Education 2-Science of Flight & Physical Education Aerospace Science-3/Juniors/Leadership Education 3-Space Exploration & Physical Education Aerospace Science-4/Seniors/Leadership Education 4-Corps Management/ Organization & Policy & Physical Education. Leadership Education courses LE-1 through LE-4 are integrated into the curriculum. Cadet Responsibility These Leadership Education courses cover leadership, citizenship and life skills. PERSONAL RESPONSIBILITY is "THE" key component of the AFJROTC program. Cadets who are absent are responsible to find out what they have missed per the Lockhart ISD policy. Each JROTC Flight has an academic representative who can tell an absent cadet what was missed and provide a copy of handouts, etc... Cadets enrolled in Aerospace Science 1/Leadership Education 1 (LHS Course # 0591), Aerospace Science 2/Leadership Education 2 (LHS #593), Aerospace Science 3/Leadership Education 3 (LHS # 595) and Aerospace Science 4/Leadership Education 4 (LHS # 597) enroll for the entire year. Cadets may advance to Aerospace Science 4/Leadership Education 4 (Management of the Cadet Corps) ONLY if they hold a leadership position in the cadet corps and have exhibited Leadership and Maturity in the Cadet Corps. Special Teams Active special teams include drill/color guard team, academic bowl, and physical training. The unit has a model rocketry team, though it has been inactive for the last five years. IMPORTANT NOTE TO PARENTS Cadets MUST wear shoes that are appropriate for drill movements. Platform shoes, high-heeled shoes, sandals and flip-flops are not appropriate footwear requirements for AFJROTC activities, due to SAFETY concerns. Cadets not wearing appropriate footwear are considered unprepared for class. This policy also applies to loose fitting pants, trousers or slacks because it is a distraction and constitutes an unsafe condition for Drill and Cermoney movements. Cadets are held to high Standards of Behavior and Dress Code per AFJROTC Regulations and ISD Dress and Grooming Standards. When going on field trips, all cadets must wear their AFJROTC spirit shirts. Uniform Wear Cadets MUST properly wear their AFJROTC uniforms each Wednesday, unless directed otherwise. This is REQUIRED by the HQ AFJROTC. Cadets are GRADED (test equivalent) EACH WEEK on the proper wear of the uniform, including meeting grooming standards. Cadets who participate in corps activities that include the wear of uniforms will be given an uniform wear grade for the week and are not required to wear it until the next week. Cadets who miss a uniform day with an excused absence must make it up the next day. A "zero" grade becomes permanent per Lockhart ISD Policy. It is the cadets' responsibility to inform their Flight Commander and Instructor if they are wearing the uniform to make up a grade! After School Cadets "earn" the "privilege" to participate in Air Force Junior ROTC activities. Attendance, academic grades, and AFJROTC participation to include after school structured activities are used to determine trip privileges. Frequent absences or poor performance, including poor behavior in AFJROTC, seriously impact a cadet's grade since much of the training builds on previously covered lessons and practical performance. Upper class cadets (AS-2, AS-3, AS-4) are given the opportunity to apply for their class duty position. Upperclassmen are EXPECTED to carry out the Tasks and Responsibilities of that position, or face removal from it for noncompliance Category:AFJROTC Category:AFJROTC units